Cliff Diving
by Fanpire100
Summary: Jacob Takes Bella Cliff Diving hope you like:P
1. Chapter 1

Bella ran out of the house after being startled by a loud bang, jacob imerged from the ground all around him was peices of garbage and lying on the ground was the garbage can, " what happened jacob?" i snickered " i triped." thats all he had to say was "i triped" peiriod. "So why are you here?" i asked trying to hold back my laughter, " well i was going to surprise you but its kinda hard too when you end up knocking a garbage can to a ground," i laughed " yeah usually it would be me doing something like that." i walked over next to jacob and started to pick up the garbage, " here let me help, since i was the one who did it," " so jacob what did you want to surprise me about?" i waited in silence " well i wanted to take you down to the beach and teach you how to cliff dive, i mean if thats okay with you we can just sit on the beach an talk if you want?" i gave hima gentil smile, " Yeah i would love to go cliff diving let me go get my swim suite. I ran back into he house gathered up some dry cloths a towl and changed in to my swim suite.  
after i was done i started out to jacobs car, he was standing next to the passanger seat, is i walked down the front steps he opened the door for me i slide into the car " thanks," i said, he closed the door and walk back to the drivers side. The trip to La Psh was long a quite, jacob was driving to slow, i mean yeah i know he's mortal like i am, but he can go a bit faster, maybe the case was i just was used to how Edward drove. " so hows school going?" i started at him with a lame question, he smiled " good, I guess, schools school." " so have you been seeing anyone or are you interested in anyone?" i said cereously, i knew he would answer know because he was in love with me, but i was hope badly that he had found someone new to love so i wouldn't have to hurt him. " know i haven't really had my eye on anyone well in my res anyway." i roled my eyes i knew that he was trying to make it obviouse for me, but i like dhim as a friend and thats it. We pulled into the parking lot,m the beach was busier then usual, i guess everyone comes out when the weather is nicer the it's supose to be.  
We started up the trail leading to the top of the cliffs, it got colder as we walked, maybe it was because we were surounded by trees that blocked out the sun, i was proud of myself as we reach the top, because i didn't fall once the hole way up. i walked over to the edge of the cliff it was a long way down, "saved your life," jacob said as he pretended to push me but the catching me again, " JACOB THATS NOT FUNNY," i turned around and punched him in the arm, but that didn't do anything it probably hurt me more then it hurt him my hand felt like i punch a bolder. " okay, now here are some basic rules for cliff diving, Jump as far away from the rocks you can, jump on an angle so you don't flip as ypour falling," jacob explaned a lot of rules before we actually got to cliff dive, jacob told me he would go first to show me how its done, he ripped of his shirt and flexed i guess trying to impress me, which it kinda did he was fit, but thats far from the point, he was my friend and thats it. " watch me" jacond said, he walked to the endge of the cliff, before he jumpped in to the air he turned around and winked at me.

I walked to the edge, blushing, i watched him fall to the tides below, when he came back up out of the water he yelled " jump Bella, I'll save you." i laughed " YEAH RIGHT, YOU'LL PROBABLY LET ME DROWN." i yelled after him, the next thing i knew i was flying threw the air straight down to my death, i hit the water, i keeped faling but slower i kicked my feet and shortly found my way to the top, " WHAAAWHOO"" i heard jacob yell from the shore line, i swam to meet his voice, as i got up and started to walk jacob ran and scooped me up in his strong arms, " YOU DID IT," he said, i was so excited i actual dove off a cliff, i stared into jacobs eyes smileing, he leand forward, and kissed me, as i kissed him back i fell into a trance, but i quickly snapped out of it, i pushed away from jacobs soft baby face, and said " just friends, remeber".

**TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE MORE TO THIS STORY IN REVIEW, AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT. THX :P  
SORRY FOR SPELLING I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK ON WORDPAD BUT ONCE I GET WORD BACK I"LL REDUE THIS STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THX.**


	2. Why

Jacob stared at me with wide eyes, " yeah, friends." he said in a dull voice, i looked at him tears forming in my eyes, i felt bad to say no to him but he was my best friend, and i love Edward, but i also loved jacob, i loved them both, i sighed. " Lets do it again," i said changing the subject " Race ya there." I started to run but i knew Jacob would be at the top before i got there. Suddenly Jacob ran up behind me and scooped me in to his arms, " Jacob!" i laugh gently hitting him in his chest, he started laughing. " How bout i throw you of the cliff." he said, i stared at him with wide frightened eyes " don't you dare Jacob! I swear to god if you do." " chill out Bella i was only joking." He laughed. He sat me down on a rock at the edge of the cliff. i looked up at him and smiled, He sat down beside me. " Why do you love Edward so much? I mean aren't i good enough?" he said looking down. " Heres the thing Jake..." i couldn't just tell him i new Edward would come back for me and that he was my one True love, and i definitely couldn't tell him i loved them both. But i did and that was a problem i new someday soon i would have to brake one of there hearts, and i new it would probably be jacob.

By the look in his eye already i can see his heart was already crumbling to the ground. " jake.." i said slowly " its not that i don't love you, i do, but i love Edward to much to let him go." i looked up at him, his eyes were watering " okay" he said with a quiver to his voice " do you want to go first, and then when were done i'll drive u back and we can call it a day." he said frustrated. " sure" i said. I jumped up into the air and was falling once more. i hoped jacob wouldn't hate me as i hit the water for the last time.


End file.
